Not Exactly As Planned
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: When Jeremy comes over to help Candace with an essay their teacher assigned to them over the summer, it seems like a great day. But her bothersome brothers and their invention of the day may interfere with their plans...Oneshot, R&R!


**A/N: Hey y'all!! I just wanted to write a oneshot about my one of my favorite cartoons, Phineas and Ferb. And of course we can't forget one of my favorite couples...Jandace! So anyway, I just felt inspiration to write this and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please no mean comments, but feel free to discuss your opinion! I've seen some people review pretty harshly on some good P&F fics. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Phineas and Ferb or Disney. If I did, the show wouldn't be as funny!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining...and Candace snored. What other way to spend summer vacation besides sleeping in?

Candace was snoring loudly in her bed, sleeping sideways so that her feet were hanging off the side, her blankets in disarray. Suddenly the song "Do Nothing Day" that Jeremy's band played blared loudly, waking Candace up. She jumped out of her bed, nearly stumbling to the floor. "I'm up! I'm up, jeez!"

Candace, still half-asleep, rooted through her drawers and under the bed, looking for the source of the noise. It was when she finally grabbed her pink cell phone laying on the bedside table that she picked it up and answered. "Yello?" she said groggily, her voice still thick with sleep so that it sounded nearly masculine.

"Um..Candace? This is Jeremy."

Candace immediately brightened, fully awake. "Oh, hi, Jeremy!" she exclaimed brightly. "Sorry about that. I was just, uh...practicing my man voice." She did a fake laugh, then pulled the phone away from her ear so she could slap herself. "Stupid!'

"Oh..okay. That's cool," Jeremy answered uncertainly, then his voice brightened as he changed the subject. "So, Candace, have you done the big essay Mrs. Morris assigned us to over summer vacation?"

Candace's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah," she lied nonchalantly, adding a scoff. "Of course! I've had that done for a looong time, being the responsible person that I am!"

"Oh." Jeremy sounded slightly disappointed. "That's great. I haven't even started on mine, and I was maybe hoping we could do it together sometime this afternoon. But since you already have yours done, maybe I can hook up with Stacey or Jenny or somebody."

Candace's eyes grew even wider, envy gnawing at her insides. "No!" she shrieked. Then, composing herself, Candace said in a much smoother voice, "I-I mean, you mean _that _essay! I thought you were talking about something else." She laughed a little too brightly. "I haven't even started on the one you were talking about! I would love to do mine with you! Come to my house in an hour?"

"Sure." Jeremy sounded ecstatic. "That's awesome! I'll see you in a bit, Candace. Bye!" He clicked off.

Candace hung up and held her cell close to her heart, sighing contentedly as she happily fell on her bed. Just then the loud, familiar noise of construction found its way to Candace's ears, and she opened her eyes and growled at the interruption of a wonderful moment. She stomped over to the window and lifted it up, glaring at her brothers in the backyard. "What are you two doing NOW?"

"Oh, hi, Candace!" Phineas looked up and waved, oblivious of her anger. "We're building a-"

"I don't care what you're building! Just keep the racket down, because Jeremy's coming over to work on an essay with me!"

"An essay? In the middle of summer?" Phineas looked perplexed.

"Yeah. Mrs. Morris."

"Ohhh. I hope I never get her for a teacher."

"Yeah. She's pretty harsh. Anyway..." Candace suddenly looked confused, as if she'd lost track of what they were talking about. "What were we talking about?" When Phineas opened his mouth to answer, Candace shook her head and pointed a threatening finger at her brothers. "Never mind. Just let me tell you this- If I catch you two pulling any schnanigans while Jeremy's here, you are going to get IT!"

"What's IT?" Phineas shouted up at Candace, then looked at Ferb questioningly. "What's IT?" Ferb shrugged.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE BUSTED!" Candace slammed the window shut.

When she left, Phineas and Ferb exchanged glances. "She's obviously going through a feminine stage--the 'having an obsessed crush' kind," Phineas explained.

Meanwhile, Candace went to her closet. "Hm, what shall I wear today?" She opened her closet door, revealing several outfits of the exact same red skirts and white shirts on hangers. She rummaged through them. "No. No. No. No. Ah, perfect!" She pulled out a white shirt and red skirt. After she had dressed, eaten breakfast, and brushed her teeth, Candace took extra time to ready herself. She was applying her lipstick when the doorbell rang. "Jeremy's here!" she said in a sing-song voice, throwing away her lipstick and skipping merrily to the door.

Candace smoothed her hair and answered the door, disappointed to see Bajeet. "Hello. I am here to-"

Candace slammed the door on him before Bajeet could finish. She had just turned to leave when the doorbell rang again. Clenching her teeth angrily, Candace swung open the door. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" she bellowed, then was dumbstruck to see a confused Jeremy at the door. Regaining composure, Candace pulled on one of her sweetest smiles. "Oh, come right in, Jeremy," she said nicely, stepping aside to let him in. "Terribly sorry about that. I mistakened you for one of Phineas and Ferb's friends."

Her rudeness momentarily forgotten, Jeremy stared in awe at Phineas and Ferb's contraption, at least what he could see of it through the window. "Wow, what did your brothers build today? They sure are intelligent for their age!"

"Yes, they sure are," Candace said through clenched teeth, then as Jeremy turned to face her, she smiled again. "C'mon, we can work up in my room."

Jeremy followed her up the stairs to her room, but when they arrived, Candace stared in horror. She had forgotten to clean her room! There were clothes, CDs, and makeup supplies strown everywhere. Her bed was messily unmade, and besides that, she'd forgotten to hide the picture of Jeremy that was laying quite obviously on her pillow. As she gawked, Jeremy considerately put a hand on her shoulder, warily glancing around. Fortunately, he hadn't seemed to notice the photograph. "That's okay, Candace. We can work downstairs."

He led her down to the living room, and then they pulled out their notebooks and pencils, ready to start working. But the construction noises coming from outside was too much. Covering her ears, Candace yelled, "I'LL GO TALK TO THEM!"

"WHAT?" Jeremy shouted, also covering his ears.

"I'LL GO TALK TO MY BROTHERS!"

"A HIPPO'S AS FAT AS YOUR MOTHER?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?"

Finally Candace hurried out the back door, but it was outside where the noise was even more deafening. Still covering her ears, Candace screamed at Phineas and Ferb. "TURN THAT THING DOWN! DIDN'T I SAY TO KEEP THE RUCKUS DOWN!!?"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW WHERE PERRY IS!!" Phineas shouted back, lifting his goggles to look at Candace questioningly. He and Ferb were drilling a LARGE drill into their contraption. (The large drill was yesterday's invention.) Isabella and the Fireside Girls stood nearby, their badges glimmering, and ready to assist their friends whenever needed.

"WHAT?? TURN THAT THING DOWN!!!! DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID TO KEEP THE RUCKUS DOWN! JEREMY AND I CAN'T WORK!"

"WHAT??" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls all yelled, inclining their ears.

"TURN IT OFF!"

"A HIPPO'S AS FAT AS OUR MOTHER?!?!" Phineas looked shocked.

Her face turning red, Candace screamed the loudest she could. It could seriously be heard in China. Chinese people eating their ramen noodles looked startled and exchanged confused glances. **"TURN. DOWN. THE. NOISE!!!!!!"**

Ferb switched off the giant drill, and then the noise stopped. "Why didn't you just say so?" he said.

Candace screamed angrily. "What are you building that has to be so loud, anyway??" Phineas opened his mouth to answer, but Candace interrupted, waving her hand carelessly. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I don't want to know." Stomping to the door, Candace opened it. But before she went inside, she turned back to them, her face pinched in anger. "If you do anything else to bother me and Jeremy, you will regret ever having me for a sister!" That said, the loud slam of the door signaled Candace's departure.

Isabella looked at Phineas and Ferb knowingly. "It's a feminine stage- the 'having an obsessed crush' kind, right?" They nodded, and Isabella sighed sympathetically. "I see. Tough stuff."

Back inside, Candace smiled innocently at Jeremy, self-consciously tugging at her skirt. "Sorry about that, Jeremy. Now..where were we?" she added, sitting down beside him.

"We were just starting," Jeremy responded with a smile as he picked up his notebook. Candace went to the kitchen to bring out the cookies she'd made for a snack. But instead of where used to be warm, delicious chocolate-chip cookies, there were only crumbs. The cookies were gone!

Just then Phineas and Ferb came in for some lemonade. They saw a horrified Candace holding the empty plate. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the snack, Candace," Phineas said, gesturing toward the plate. "That really hit the spot."

Candace's face turned beet red with anger. Her brothers seemed not to notice as they took the pitcher of lemonade and some cups outside with them. She slammed the dish in the sink. "Candace? Is everything okay?" Jeremy's uncertain voice called.

Candace willed herself to calm down as she walked in the living room, but Jeremy could tell she looked upset. "Sorry, Jeremy," she apologized, her voice strained. "My brothers and their friends ate all the cookies I was going to serve for a snack."

"That's okay, Candace," Jeremy was quick to say. "I had lunch before I came here. But thank you anyway."

Before they could continue, suddenly Phineas and Ferb walked in the door. Candace was almost out of patience. "What is it now??!" she snapped.

"We finished!" Phineas said proudly. "Wanna come and see?"

"No, Phineas!" Candace snarled. "Jeremy and I have been trying to do our work, and you two have been nothing but a nuisance! A thorn in my side! A bother! WHEN WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TWO PEA BRAINS TO FIGURE OUT I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE??!!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Candace wished she could take them back. She covered her mouth and gasped as her brothers' faces fell.

"If that's the way you feel...then okay." Phineas murmured the words quietly.

"Phineas, I-I didn't...I didn't mean that!" Candace took a quick look at Jeremy's horrified expression as Phineas and Ferb walked out the door.

"...Candace?" Jeremy looked at her. He didn't say anything else, but the look on his face and in his eyes said everything. He was disappointed in her, and hurt for her brothers. He got up, gathered his stuff, and headed to the door.

"Jeremy! Wait! Come back!" she called, but it was in vain, for Jeremy had already wordlessly left. Candace sighed and buried her head in her hands.

After a while of moping, Candace finally walked out in the backyard. She stared in awe at what Phineas and Ferb had built. It was a little shack, not big like their other inventions, but it looked inviting and cozy. Curiousity getting the best of her, Candace slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside. What she saw made her mouth drop to her knees.

There was a cozy fireplace and a merry fire blowing. Shelves and shelves of books covered the complete left side. Like a mini library. When Candace walked closer, she saw that they were encyclopedias. She then looked to her right and saw a small kitchen. There were gingerbread cookies in the oven. "What the...?" Suddenly Candace heard voices. She took off in the direction of the voices, which was down a narrow hallway. Then she arrived to a small little, what it looked like, study room.

There was a neat desk with two sharpened pencils on it and a comfortable-looking loveseat. Jeremy was sitting there, talking with Phineas and Ferb. But as she walked in, all three glanced at her briefly, then lowered their eyes. Suddenly it clicked. "You two built this house for me and Jeremy to work...didn't you?" she thought aloud quietly, taking in the room with wide eyes.

Phineas nodded. "Do ya like it?"

Candace smiled as she went over and embraced her brothers. "I love it!" Just then, unspoken words passed between them. An apology, a forgiveness. All was forgotten. She pulled back and smiled at her brothers, then Jeremy. "I guess I don't have to bust you...today," she added with a laugh. "But tomorrow, you two will be in for it!"

Phineas and Ferb grinned as they walked out the door. Ferb winked knowingly as he closed the door. Candace sat down on the loveseat beside Jeremy. He reached for her hand and they smiled at each other.

"So...where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Whaddya think? I know, it was kinda stupid and had no point, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it too! ^.^ Please review! (Hey, I rhymed!) XD**


End file.
